


Wild Magic

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Muggle Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: On Kreacher’s deathbed he reveals to Harry that Regulus is alive and living in the Muggle world with no memories of who or what he is. Harry seeks him out on Kreacher’s request, and finds more than he bargained for.





	Wild Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

The old house-elf beckoned Harry nearer with a crooked finger, his breaths coming out in sharp rasps.

“Kreacher is not long for this world,” Kreacher groaned. “But Kreacher must be telling Master Harry of a great secret, something Master Harry must do for poor, old, Kreacher.”

“Anything,” Harry promised, laying his hand gently over Kreacher’s much smaller one. 

Kreacher had always been a bit of a character, but despite his grouchiness and occasional nasty comment, Harry had grown quite fond of him. It saddened Harry that Kreacher was dying, but he supposed for a house-elf who worked in 12 Grimmauld Place, it was better to succumb of old age than be beheaded like how most house-elves had met their demise in the house.

“Kreacher has been keeping the secret for twenty-two years, and not told a soul,” Kreacher rasped. “Kreacher has been a good elf, loyal and strong, but Master Harry must carry on Kreacher’s work now. Master Regulus, thought to be dead, is alive; saved by Kreacher himself. Kreacher carried Master Regulus from the water but he awoke with no memories of who or what he is. Kreacher had to leave Master Regulus in the _Muggle_ world where he has thrived, but Master Harry must seek him out and be his family now Kreacher cannot.”

Harry couldn’t help but stare. Regulus? Alive? It seemed impossible...but then, Dobby had certainly beaten the impossible several times in his desire to help Harry. And who was Harry to reject a dying elf’s wish?

“How can I find him?” Harry asked, closing his fingers around Kreacher’s hand comfortingly. “Do you have his address?”

Kreacher nodded. “There is a box in Master Regulus’s old room...take him his things. Thank you, Master Harry.”

With one last breath, Kreacher’s chest stilled and his eyes looked unseeing beyond Harry. 

Harry closed his eyes, allowing himself a silent moment out of respect for the now departed Kreacher. He still wasn’t sure if what Kreacher had said about Regulus was true, or if it was just a fantasy of a senile old house-elf, but it wouldn’t hurt to check out the box and the supposed address. 

Besides, if Kreacher was telling the truth, Harry had to admit he was quite intrigued about the mysterious Regulus Black.

\- - -

Harry couldn’t help but stare up at the tall apartment block in Knightsbridge, sleek and modern with pristine white walls and large, wide windows. Men and women walked by Harry briskly, all of them dressed in smart, sharp suits, or in stylish, designer clothes, and Harry had never felt more underdressed in jeans, red high-tops, and a grey jumper in all his life—and he’d felt good when he’d gotten dressed that morning!

The doorman, also dressed in a sleek black suit, gave Harry a slow look up and down with thinly veiled disgust.

“Are you lost, Sir?” the man drawled in a nasally voice. “Do you wish for me to call you a cab?”

“No, I’m in the right place,” Harry answered, trying to sound official. “I’m actually here to deliver something to one of the residents. His, er, uncle, passed away recently and he asked me to pass on some possessions.”

The doorman narrowed his eyes as though he didn’t believe Harry.

“And which resident is this, may I enquire?” the man asked.

“Regulus Black,” Harry said, finding his patience beginning to wear thin. “Look, this was very important to his uncle so-”

Before Harry could finish his sentence a figure appeared the other side of the doorway, and the doorman dutifully opened it for him. And out stepped a tall, incredibly handsome man dressed in a stylish grey suit, with slicked back black hair, grey eyes, and a striking similarity to Sirius Black.

“Regulus!” Harry exclaimed before the man could rush off. “I’ve been sent to deliver something to you.”

Regulus paused in his track and narrowed his eyes, glancing between Harry and the doorman. 

“And who might you be?” Regulus asked, his voice silky smooth. 

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter,” Harry answered hurriedly. “I was sent by your Uncle Kreacher-”

“You mean that batty old man who sends me a Christmas letter every year?” Regulus scoffed. “What about him?”

“He passed away a couple of days ago, and asked me to pass on some of your old possessions from your teenage years,” Harry explained, shaking the bag he’d placed the box in. 

“Hmm,” Regulus murmured, not seeming at all upset by the news. “Were you his carer or something?”

Harry shrugged. “Something like that.”

“Well, I’m a very busy man,” Regulus said, “but I’d like to speak to you more tonight if you’re free. Here.” Regulus paused to scribble an address down on a piece of paper which he promptly handed to Harry. “Meet me here tonight at seven. How old are you, by the way?”

Harry was thrown off by the casual question. “Er, twenty-one.”

“Lovely,” Regulus purred, giving Harry a dazzling smile that made his knees go week. “Do not be late, and I’ll see you tonight.”

With that said, Regulus strode off at a brisk pace, disappearing into the crowd of equally well-dressed people.

“A bit of advice, lad?” the doorman prompted. “Make sure you dress yourself up tonight. And can’t you do _anything_ about that hair?”

\- - -

Harry had found himself spending far longer than normal getting ready that night. There was just something about Regulus that made Harry want to impress him.

Harry had once had a somewhat inappropriate crush on his godfather, not that he’d known what it was at the time, but Regulus seemed to have taken Harry’s heart, run his magic through it, then shoved it straight back into Harry’s chest in the most torturingly blissful way. It was perhaps the fact that Regulus wasn’t Harry's semi-guardian, or that he hadn’t spent twelve years in Azkaban, but Regulus seemed even more handsome than Sirius or indeed any of the Black family—and they were a beautiful family despite the flaws in their Muggle ideology.

And sure, Regulus was probably around forty or so, but that really didn’t seem that old to Harry. Just the right age in fact, mature and grown-up but still with youth on his side.

In the end, Harry had chosen a smart pair of slacks and an emerald shirt that Hermione had bought Harry, citing it brought out the colour of his eyes. Harry had attempted to make his hair look flatter but in the end made it look even wilder, so he chose to leave it before it got any worse, but all-in-all he thought he looked the part of a rich man going out for dinner in a swanky restaurant.

Harry had wondered why Regulus had asked him for dinner, of all things, but Harry supposed a public setting was safer from Regulus’s point of view. If Kreacher had been writing to him every year, Harry was sure Kreacher hadn’t contained his weirdness which would definitely give reason for Regulus to be wary. 

Harry made it to the restaurant with ten minutes to spare, unable to wait around the house any longer. Just like everything else in Regulus’s life, the place looked sleek and modern and was already heaving with well-dressed and beautiful people. 

Then Regulus arrived, and Harry suddenly decided that everyone else paled in comparison. In navy blue slacks, a white shirt, and navy blue waistcoat, Regulus looked stunning, especially with his hair now falling loose around his face. Harry couldn’t help but give Regulus an appreciative glance up and down as he approached, and if the amused smirk on Regulus’s face was anything to go by then Regulus had noticed Harry’s approval.

“Shall we?” Regulus said, offering his arm.

Harry linked his arm with Regulus’s, feeling his face flush as Regulus guided them into the restaurant and confirmed the reservation. 

The inside of the restaurant was beautiful, with shimmering crystal chandeliers and sparkling table centrepieces dazzling Harry no matter where he looked, and the delicious smells coming from the kitchen almost had Harry salivating.

A host led them to their table, which was set with large wine glasses and several sets of knives and forks. 

“Don’t be intimidated,” Regulus smirked. “Just start from the outside, in.”

“I’m not intimidated,” Harry retorted, which only furthered Regulus’s amused smile. “Did you want to see-?”

As Harry reached down to show Regulus the box of his possessions, he was stopped by Regulus’s hand on his other arm. 

“Let us eat first, Harry,” Regulus smiled. “I invited you for dinner, and it would be very rude of me to ask for my items before we could enjoy our food; and trust me, the food here is divine. Do you eat meat?” At Harry’s nod he continued, “Excellent. I really do recommend the rack of lamb, then. Is that good with you? Yes? Wonderful. I’ll order us a Red Bordeaux; the fruity taste goes sublimely with lamb.”

“Right,” Harry muttered, nodding confidently though he hadn’t a clue what wines went best with what foods. He was generally happy to go down to the local chippy for fish and chips soaked in salt and vinegar; fine dining wasn’t much Harry’s scene.

Regulus easily picked up on Harry’s uncertainty.

“Don’t look so worried, darling,” Regulus said softly, patting Harry’s hand and making his stomach jolt pleasantly. “You’re going to have a good time tonight, I’ll make sure of that.”

He gave Harry the same smile he’d given Harry earlier that day; the one that made his knees go weak and his heart race.

It was also mesmerising to Harry to see how a man who had once been a Death Eater, even a redeemed one, could fit so easily into the Muggle world. Even not knowing he was a wizard, Regulus would have had no idea how the Muggle world worked, yet here he was, clearly successful and used to the finer things in life.

“You clean up well, I’ll give you that,” Regulus commented after he gave the waiter their order. “Not that there was anything wrong with how you looked before, of course—” he paused to give Harry an appreciative look with a smirk, ”—but there is a dress code here. I’d have hated for you to miss out on the food here.”

“Yeah, this isn’t my usual scene,” Harry admitted. “But it’s a nice change from _my_ usual.”

“So tell me, Harry,” Regulus said, taking a slow sip of his wine. “How did you know my uncle? Did a company send you to him?”

“Er, no,” Harry answered carefully. “He was kind of a...family friend. He had nobody else to care for him in his old age.”

Regulus leaned forwards, uncontained curiosity on his face. It was the first time Harry had seen Regulus look anything less than poised and in-control, and Harry thought the genuine gleam in Regulus’s deep grey eyes was mesmerising. 

“Family friend, you say?” Regulus purred. “Do you know my family, then? Has Kreacher told you about… _me_?”

Harry sighed, not sure quite how much he should be telling Regulus right now, and how much would be too much for him to take in.

“I knew your brother, Sirius; he was my godfather,” Harry settled on. “He told me you were part of a… _gang_ , and that you disappeared when you were eighteen and everybody thought you were dead. I never knew your parents—they passed away not long after you vanished, I think—and it was only on Kreacher’s deathbed that he told me you were alive and wanted me to come and find you for him. I don’t know why he never told anybody else.”

Regulus swallowed heavily. “Where’s Sirius now? And why...why did they assume I was dead?”

Harry gave Regulus a sad smile. “I think most people who disappeared from the gang ended up dead. There was a search for you—a body or otherwise—but nothing ever came up. And Sirius...Sirius passed away a few years ago, and before that he was in prison. He was innocent! But yeah, he spent twelve years locked away and was only out a couple of years before he got into an accident.”

“I’m sorry,” Regulus said, smoothing his hand over Harry’s. “Were you close?”

Harry nodded, throat suddenly tight and eyes burning.

“So all I had left was a kooky uncle who kept knowledge of me a secret for twenty-two years,” Regulus continued. “He seemed ever so odd in the letters he sent me, but I can’t be too angry at him; he got me my job, after all, and without that I wouldn’t have all this.”

Regulus gestured around him.

“What do you do? And how did Kreacher help?” Harry couldn’t help but ask. Kreacher had certainly been up to a lot while he was living alone all those years. 

“I’m a financial trader,” Regulus answered. “The first letter Kreacher sent me included a location for a job interview which I was accepted for almost instantly. I recognise that I’m luckier than most people in my position; I woke up in hospital with no memories, and nothing but the name-tag on my collar and saltwater in my lungs. Nobody could explain why drowning had caused such severe Amnesia, and nothing they tried had any fortune in bringing my memories back. So I simply had to begin my life again at the age of eighteen and made the most of it.”

Their food came then, and the conversation turned lighter. It was almost too easy to talk to Regulus, who was brilliantly witty and gave Hermione a run for her money when it came to intelligence. And Regulus seemed as equally invested in Harry as Harry was in him—he hardly took his eyes off Harry throughout the whole dinner. 

As the waiters cleared their plates once they were finished, Regulus leaned back in his chair and rolled his sleeves to his elbows, and Harry was in love. Regulus looked nothing less than incredibly sexy, and God, Harry wanted him.

“Forgive me for being forward, Harry,” Regulus purred. “But would you like to return to my apartment with me tonight?”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “For the box?” he asked weakly.

Regulus shook his head and smiled. “Forget the box for now. I am intrigued, of course, but I’ve spent longer with my current memories than I had with my old ones. At the moment I’m far more interested in getting to know _you_ better.”

“Oh?” Harry croaked, feeling his cheeks flush. Merlin, he hadn’t been so blushy and flustered for a long time.

“Unless I’ve read your reactions wrong, in which case I apologise,” Regulus pressed, prompting Harry to shake his head wildly.

“No, not at all!” he said quickly. “I was just surprised you...I’d really like to go back to your place.”

Regulus smiled widely and gestured for the bill, which he paid for in its entirety despite Harry’s protests. ‘ _It was my invite, Harry, allow me to pay_.’ 

Harry barely managed to convince Regulus that he would at least pay for the taxi home, and what a slow taxi journey that turned out to be. All the while Harry was itching to run his fingers through Regulus’s soft-looking hair, feel the skin beneath that sleek suit, taste those rosy lips…

The same doorman as earlier that day was waiting dutifully, and he gave Harry a half-exasperated, half-amused look as Regulus hurried them past and into the lift, which carried them up several stories and opened out onto the most beautiful flat that Harry had ever seen.

High ceilings and white walls, complemented with sleek white furniture and mahogany accents, as stylish and sleek as everything else in Regulus’s life. But what stood out the most were the floor-to-ceiling windows which spread across the whole wall opposite the entrance, giving a wonderful view of the vast expanse of London’s twinkling lights.

“It’s gorgeous,” Harry said softly, breath hitching when he felt Regulus behind him, molding his chest to Harry’s back.

“I like gorgeous things,” Regulus murmured, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to the side of Harry’s neck. 

“Me too,” Harry agreed, turning to kiss Regulus firmly on the mouth. 

The box containing Regulus’s old belongings dropped to the floor, forgotten, as Regulus began pushing Harry towards the bedroom, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt as he went. By the time they made it to their destination, Harry’s shirt was open and quickly pulled to the floor.

Regulus’s cool fingers roamed across Harry’s skin as their kiss deepened, Regulus’s touch like magic. In fact, Harry could almost feel Regulus’s magic pulsing beneath his fingertips, as though being around another wizard after so long was bringing Regulus’s magic back to life.

Regulus seemed to feel it too, because he groaned into Harry’s mouth and made quick work of unbuttoning Harry’s trousers and shoving them and his pants down his legs. Harry quickly stepped out of them and took off his shoes and socks, and graciously fell back on the luxuriously soft bed, the emerald green silk of the covers a magic all of its own.

Regulus looked down at Harry hungrily for a moment, licking his lips before he draped his body over Harry’s, kissing him once more. He reached over into his bedside drawer and grabbed a plastic tube, squeezing the clear liquid over his fingers before once more his talented digits trailed across Harry’s skin, going further and further this time until they were between Harry’s legs.

Harry let out a moan of pleasure as Regulus pushed a finger inside of him, swiftly followed by another. Regulus’s wild magic felt even more intense now, and when his fingers brushed Harry’s prostate he almost came on the spot. 

“God, that’s so good,” Harry said breathlessly. “Please, more.”

Regulus added a third finger, stretching Harry’s rim in the most wonderful way. 

“Do you want more of me, darling?” Regulus purred, before lowering his voice. “Do you want me to _fuck_ you?”

The words sounded so much filthier coming from such an elegant and refined man, and it drove Harry desperate with lust.

“Do it!” Harry urged. “I want that beautiful cock of yours inside of me.”

Regulus unzipped the fly of his trousers and freed his erection from its confines, and quickly tore open a condom wrapper with his teeth. Right, the Muggle way, Harry accepted. Once the lubed-up condom was in place, Regulus positioned himself as Harry wrapped his legs around Regulus’s waist to allow him easier access.

Harry eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as Regulus began sliding inside him, thick and hot and filling him deliciously. His hands dug into Regulus’s back as Regulus pushed in all the way, his magic still bubbling beneath the surface and making every little movement so much more intense, sending sparks of pleasure through every nerve.

“Wow,” Regulus breathed as he bottomed out. “You’re so tight...so _fucking_ good.”

“God, I love how dirty that word sounds coming from your lips,” Harry moaned, letting out a cry of pleasure as Regulus began thrusting in and out of Harry at a steady pace.

“Yeah?” Regulus managed to grin. “You like me _fucking_ you?”

“God yeah!” Harry ground out, finding himself incapable of any further words, lost as he was in the pleasure.

Everything felt so good, so vivid. And Regulus, Regulus was so handsome and sexy and _filthy_ , and Harry wanted to feel the magic beneath Regulus’s skin again and again, and he wanted to hear so many more dirty words pass his pretty lips.

Harry came with a cry of Regulus’s name, not even having to touch his cock. As his passage clenched around Regulus it triggered Regulus’s own orgasm, and he pounded his hips hard against Harry’s body as he rode it out.

Harry couldn’t help but wince as Regulus pulled out of his tender hole and removed the condom.

“There’s a bathroom right there, if you’d like to clean up,” Regulus said, pointing to a door just to the side of them. 

Harry would very happily stay in bed with Regulus without moving for the rest of the night, but the stickiness of the used lube between his thighs was already irritating him, and he didn’t want to make any more of a mess of Regulus’s no-doubt very expensive bedsheets.

When Harry had washed up and returned to the room, Regulus was dressed in a simple black silk bathrobe, and had the box of his belongings on his bed. 

“If it’s no bother, I’d like to open this with you here,” Regulus said softly. “And you’re more than welcome to stay the night.”

“I’d like that,” Harry smiled. “And of course I don’t mind opening it with you.”

Harry didn’t actually know what was in the box as he’d found it impossible to open, and he supposed Kreacher must have locked it so only Regulus could get inside. Indeed, the box opened easily for Regulus, filled to the brim with items from his past.

“What?” Regulus breathed, pulling out a photograph—a moving photograph—of the Black family in their younger days. Sirius looked happy, so Harry suspected it was before he went to Hogwarts. “It’s moving? But how?”

“Keep looking,” Harry said sadly, watching as Regulus pulled out his Prefect badge, a photo of him and a sullen looking Sirius as teenagers, a fluttering toy Snitch, another photograph of him hugging and kissing the cheek of a young Barty Crouch Jr which made Harry’s stomach flutter for all the wrong reasons. And then came out the wand, which sparked golden as Regulus closed his hand around it.

Harry took Regulus’s other hand in his, prompting Regulus to turn wide, wondrous eyes on him.

“You’re a wizard, Regulus,” Harry smiled. “You’re magical, just like me, like your brother and your family...you have a gift.”

Regulus smiled too, widely, as though suddenly the world made sense to him, and he fixed Harry with a hopeful look.

“Please,” Regulus urged. “Tell me about magic. Tell me _everything_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/45211.html)! ♥


End file.
